schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dio Brando
Dio Brando (ディオ・ブランドー Dio Burandō), später auch einfach als DIO bekannt, ist der Hauptschurke der Anime-Serie JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, die auf dem gleichnamigen Manga basiert. Dio ist der Hauptschurke der Phantomblut-Handlung sowie der Stardust Crusaders-Handlung, sein Einfluss ist aber durch die gesamte Serie hindurch zu spüren. Er wird im Japanischen von Takehito Koyasu gesprochen, der auch die japanische Version von Zeke Jäger synchronisiert. Im Englischen wird er von Patrick Seitz gesprochen. Überblick Vergangenheit Dio wuchs in Armut als der Sohn des armen und brutalen Diebs Dario Brando auf. Aus Hass auf seinen Vater, der in einem betrunkenen Tobsuchtanfall auch Dios Mutter tötete, begann Dio, seinen Vater heimlich zu vergiften, so dass dieser immer schwächer wurde. Auf dem Sterbebett verriet Dario Dio, dass die reiche Joestar-Famliie ihm einen Gefallen schuldete und sorgte so dafür, dass Dio von Sir George Joestar adoptiert wurde und fortan bei ihm lebte. In seiner Jugend bei den Joestars zeigte Dio sich seinem Adoptivvater gegenüber stets höflich, entwickelte jedoch eine intensive Rivalität mit seinem jüngeren Bruder, Sir Joestars einzigem Kind Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar. Diese Rivalität entbrannte direkt am Tage von Dios Ankunft auf dem Joestar-Anwesen und sollte sich sieben Jahre lang hinziehen und beinhaltete unter anderem brutale Kämpfe, das Manipulieren und Ausspielen sämtlicher Freunde JoJos durch Dio, Dios Mord an JoJos Hund Danny und dem absichtlichen und gewaltsamen Küssen von JoJos großer Liebe Erina, damit ihr erster Kuss mit Dio und nicht mit JoJo war. Während einer Prügelei im Foyer der Joestars wird Dio zudem auf eine mysteriöse antike Steinmaske aufmerksam, die auf Blut zu reagieren scheint. Phantomblut Dio gibt diese direkten Provokationen und Anfeindungen jedoch schließlich auf um seine Ziele, JoJo als Erbe der Joestars im Heimlichen zu ersetzen. Es kommt zu einer Art Waffenstillstand und gewisser Kooperation der beiden Brüder, doch Dio beginnt - genau wie bei seinem echten Vater - Sir Joestar zu vergiften. Allerdings wird JoJo misstrauisch und beginnt, die "Medizin", die Dio seinem Vater bringt, zu untersuchen. Als seine Befürchtungen sich bewahrheiten und er gemeinsam mit der Polizei und Sir Joestar Dio konfrontiert, sieht dieser sich in die Ecke gedrängt und setzt die Steinmaske auf. Er ersticht Sir Joestar und nutzt dessen Blut um die Kräfte der Maske zu aktivieren. Diese fährt Stacheln auf, die sich in Dios Schädel bohren und ihn töten. Dio wird allerdings durch die Kraft der Maske in einen Vampir umgewandelt, erhebt sich erneut und beginnt, die Polizisten abzuschlachten. Es kommt nun zu einem Kampf zwischen JoJo und Dio, dem die Maske übernatürliche Kräfte verliehen hat. Obwohl Dio JoJo haushoch überlegen ist und das gesamte Joestar-Anwesen in Brand gesetzt wird, kann JoJo Dio austricksen, so dass dieser in den Flammen schwer verwundet wird. Er wird von einem loyalen Handlanger, Wang Chan, geborgen und beginnt, seine Wunden zu regenerieren und Rachepläne zu schmieden. Da jene, denen er als Vampir das Blut aussaugt, sich als untote Zombies und loyale Diener Dios wieder erheben, versammelt Dio einige Handlanger, die er als Zombies auf sich einschwört - unter ihnen Jack the Ripper. Er macht sich nun auf den Weg in die entlegene Stadt Wind Knights Lot, die er komplett ermorden und zu einer untoten Zombiearmee machen will. Die Morde erregen die Aufmerksamkeit JoJos, der mittlerweile die mystische Atemtechnik Hamon perfektioniert hat, und JoJo erreicht Wind Knights Lot um Dio zu stellen. Er gerät allerdings in einen Hinterhalt, da Dio die verstorbenen Ritter vom Friedhof von Wind Knights Lot wiederbelebt hat - unter ihnen auch die legendären Kämpfer Blueford und Tarukus - und gegen JoJo in den Kampf schickt. Während JoJo beschäftigt ist, beginnt Dio, seine Untotenarmee zu erstellen und in der Burg von Wind Knights Lot zu versammeln. Dort wird er aber von JoJo und seinen Verbündeten konfrontiert, im Kampf besiegt, mit Hamon gefüllt und vom Balkon gestürzt. Um zu verhindern, dass sein Körper völlig vom Hamon infiziert wird, enthauptet Dio sich selbst. Der Kopf wird von Wang Chan geborgen und kurz darauf an Bord des Schiffes gebracht, auf dem JoJo und Erina nach ihrer Hochzeit ihre Flitterwochen feiern. Dios Ziel ist es, JoJos Körper zu übernehmen und kann JoJo in einem Überraschungsangriff tatsächlich tödlich verwunden. Mit letzten Kräften kann JoJo das Schiff zerstören - in der Hoffnung, dass er gemeinsam mit Dio sterben will und Dio entgültig getötet werden kann. Diese Hoffnung ist aber vergebens, denn nach JoJos Tod kann Dio dennoch überleben, seinen Kopf auf JoJos Körper transplantieren und den Untergang des Schiffs in einer Kiste überleben, die auf den Meeresgrund sinkt. Stardust Crusaders Einhundert Jahre später wird die Kiste geborgen und Dio, der mittlerweile nur als DIO bezeichnet wird, kommt frei. Allerdings ist er nach wie vor schwer verwundet und muss zuerst zu alter Stärke zurückfinden. Um dies zu tun, verkriecht er sich in ein geräumiges Wesen in Ägypten um sich dort mit dem Blut junger Frauen zu heilen und so seine Wunden zu heilen und den Körper Jonathans unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Unterstützt wird DIO dabei von der fanatisch loyalen Hexe Enyaba, die ihn auch über das Mysterium der Stands - spezieller Kräfte, die in einigen Personen manifestieren - aufklärt. Durch Enyaba erhält DIO seinen eigenen Stand, The World, der in der Lage ist, für einige Sekunden die Zeit zu stoppen, so dass sich alleine DIO in der stillstehenden Welt bewegen kann. Da DIO den Körper seines Großvaters trägt, kann Joseph Joestar spüren, dass dieses alte Übel wieder in die Welt zurückgekehrt ist. Daher versammelt er Verbündete - unter ihnen auch sein Enkel Jotaro Kujo - um nach Ägypten zu ziehen und DIO zur Strecke zu bringen. DIO, der nach wie vor noch nicht seine volle Macht zurückerhalten hat, unterwirft sich zu diesem Zweck einige Stand-Nutzer wie die Schüler Noriaki Kakyoin und Jean Pierre Polnareff und schickt sie los um die Gruppe zu töten. Da beide von DIOs Einfluss gereinigt werden können und sich daraufhin der Joestar-Gruppe anschließen, schickt DIO dutzende Stand-Auftragsmörder los, um die Joestar-Gruppe zu stoppen und zu verhindern, dass diese ihn in Kairo erreichen. Sämtliche Auftragsmörder - unter ihnen auch Enyaba - kommen aber entweder ums Leben oder werden andersweitig gestoppt. Schließlich erreicht die Gruppe Kairo, wo sie DIOs Anwesen ausfindig machen kann. Obwohl DIOs letzter verbliebener Handlanger, Cool Ice, ein Mitglied der Gruppe, Mohammed Avdol, töten kann, wird DIO letztlich von der Gruppe konfrontiert. Allerdings spürt Joseph, dass DIO kurz davor ist, seinen übermächtigen Stand zu verwenden und ergreift daher mit seinem Team die Flucht. Da die Nacht eingebrochen ist, kann DIO nach draußen treten und verfolgt die Gruppe durch die Straßen von Kairo. Mithilfe seines Stands gelingt es ihm, die Zeit anzuhalten und Kakyoin tödlich zu verwunden, doch Kakyoin kann mit letzter Kraft erschließen, welche Fähigkeit DIOs Stand hat und warnt Joseph davor. Dieser kann seinerseits Jotaro warnen, bevor er von DIO tödlich verwundet wird. DIO stellt sich nun Jotaro im Kampf. Da ihre Stands ähnlich funktionieren, ist es Jotaro aber möglich, sich für kurze Zeit innerhalb DIOs stillstehender Welt zu bewegen, was ihn zu einem ernstzunehmenden Feind für DIO macht. Zwar können beide sich mehrfach schwer verwunden, doch letzendlich gelingt es Jotaro, DIO auszutricksen und tödlich zu verwunden. DIO rettet sich zwar, indem er Josephs Blut absorbiert und sich so vollständig heilt, doch im folgenden Kampf erlangt Jotaro erneut die Oberhand und kann DIO und The World töten. Durch eine Bluttransfusion von DIOs Blut gelingt es ihm, Joseph wiederzubeleben und die beiden warten gemeinsam, bis die Sonne aufgeht und ihr Licht DIOs Körper zu Staub zerfallen lässt und ihn entgültig auslöscht. Persönlichkeit Aufgrund seiner miserablen Kindheit in Armut, sowie der konstanten Beleidigung, Misshandlung und Missachtung durch seinen Vater ist Dio entschlossen, zum mächtigsten und reichsten Mann der Welt zu werden. Dies treibt er später sogar so weit, dass er die ganze Welt beherrschen will. Nach außen hinaus gibt Dio sich als gebildet, höflich und galant. Diese Fassade versteckt jedoch ein zutiefst verschlagenes Wesen. Dio ist hochintelligent und ein brillianter Stratege. Er ist manipulativ und intrigant und hat ein Händchen dafür, Leute auf seine Seite zu ziehen und sie gegeneinander auszuspielen. Allerdings wird seine Intelligenz durch seinen extremen Stolz und seine unbeherrschten Aggressionen getrübt. Eine seiner größten Schwächen ist, dass Dio seine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle hat und sich anfangs oft seinem Zorn und seiner Rage hingibt. Er hasst Erniedrigung und kann Demütigung nicht verarbeiten. Nachdem Dire ihn verletzen kann, was Dio als persönliche Beleidigung ansieht, verliert er völlig die Beherrschung und will alle um sich herum - selbst Jonathan, dem er zuvor noch versprochen hat, ihn selbst zu töten - von seinen Zombies zerfetzen lassen. In dieser Situation lässt er auch seine normalerweise beherrschte Fassade fallen und zeigt seine wahre, hasserfüllte und unbeherrschte Persönlichkeit. Dio arbeitet allerdings an dieser Charakterschwäche und fängt schließlich an, Jonathan zu respektieren und gibt dies auch offen zu. Er verbittet sich folglich jegliche Beleidigung Jonathans durch seine Handlanger, da er es als Stärke Jonathan ansieht, dass es diesem gelungen ist, Dio in eine schwache Form und bis an den Rand des Todes zu treiben. Dios zentralstes Charaktermerkmal ist sein extremer Egoismus, der sich in einen Gotteskomplex entwickelt. In seinem krankhaften Drang, Jonathan zu übertrumpfen und das mächtigste Wesen der Welt zu werden, opfert Dio schließlich sogar seine Menschlichkeit und nutzt eine antike Steinmaske um zu einem übermächtigen Vampirwesen zu werden. Dio sieht sich selbst nun als über der Menschheit stehend und macht aus diesem Glauben auch keinen Hehl. Tatsächlich hat die Kraft der Steinmaske dazu geführt, dass Dio zu einem unglaublich starken Wesen geworden ist, dem kaum ein Sterblicher etwas entgegenzusetzen hat. Dies macht Dio zwar wirklich zu einem götterähnlichen Wesen, sorgt aber auch des Öfteren dazu, dass er seine Gegner unterschätzt und Fehler macht. So vernachlässigt er im Kampf oft seine Deckung, da er fest überzeugt ist, dass ihm die feindlichen Angriffe eh nicht schaden können. Zudem ist Dio sadistisch und gehässig. So tötet er einen betrunkenen Zivilisten, nur weil dieser ihm auf die Nerven geht. Er will Peggy von einem seiner Zombies vergewaltigen und töten lassen, nur weil sie ihn verschmäht und genießt außerdem Erinas Schmerz und Trauer, als er Jonathan quält und töten will. In einer besonders grausamen Handlung verspricht er einer Mutter, die ihr Kind beschützen will, dass weder er noch seine Handlanger ihrem Kind etwas tun werden, wenn sie ihm ihr Leben opfert. Als die Mutter sich daraufhin von Dio töten lässt und zu einem untoten Zombie wird, sieht Dio grinsend zu, als sie ihr eigenes Kind verschlingt; dies war von Dio von Anfang an geplant und nicht einfach nur ein unglücklicher Umstand. Nach seiner Rückkehr ist DIO leicht verändert. Zwar ist er noch immer arrogant, großspurig und hält sich für den Menschen überlegen, doch er hat eine gewisse Furcht gegenüber den Joestars entwickelt. Solange er sich noch nicht wieder auf voller Stärke befindet, will er daher eine Konfrontation mit den Joestars unbedingt vermeiden und entsendet stattdessen Scharen von Handlangern um die Feinde von Kairo fernzuhalten. Auch ist DIO nachdenklicher als zuvor und gibt engen Vertrauten wie Enyaba seine Sorge bezüglich der Joestars offen zu. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Stärken * Stand ''"The World": DIOs Stand ist ein Stand mit außerordentlicher Macht. Er ist allerdings nahkampfbasiert und kann sich daher nicht weiter als zehn Meter von DIO entfernen. ** '''Manipulation der Zeit': The World kann die Zeit für einige Sekunden stoppen, so dass sich nur noch DIO bewegen kann. Ursprünglich konnte The World die Zeit nur kurz stoppen, doch als DIO erstarkte, wuchs die Zeitspanne auf fünf Sekunden und letztlich bis auf neun Sekunden an. ** Physische Stärke: Da er auf den Nahkampf ausgerichtet ist, verfügt The World über enorme rohe Kraft. ** Präzision und Geschwindigkeit: The World bewegt sich mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit und ist äußerst präzise. Nur Jotaros Stand, Star Platinum, kommt ihm dabei nahe. * Intelligenz: Obwohl dies in seiner Jugend nie gewertschätzt wurde, ist Dio hochintelligent, was ihn zu einem gefährlichen und verschlagenen Gegner macht. ** Manipulation: Dio hat ein Talent dafür, Menschen gegeneinander auszuspielen. Bereits in seiner Jugend gelang es ihm, JoJos Freunde gegen ihn aufzuhetzen und ihn so in die Einsamkeit zu treiben. ** Stratege: Dios Intelligenz macht ihn zu einem cleveren Strategen, der durchdachte Pläne entwickelt um seinen Feinden zu schaden. * Vampirismus: Durch eine uralte Steinmaske ist Dio zu einem Vampir geworden, was ihm diverse übermenschliche Fähigkeiten verliehen hat. ** Unsterblichkeit: Dio altert nicht länger und kann daher auch nicht altersbedingt sterben. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er auch nicht länger krank werden kann. ** Nekromantie: Er kann Menschen per Körperkontakt das Blut aussaugen. Dabei sendet er gleichzeitig etwas seiner Vampir-Essenz in den Körper seiner Opfer, so dass sie als untote Zombies wieder auferstehen. Diese Zombies sind stärker und flinker als normale Menschen und Dio treu ergeben. ** Präzise Kontrolle und Steuerungen sämtlicher Hirnfunktionen: Indem Dio in der Lage ist, sämtliche Areale seines Hirns gezielt zu steuern und präzise zu kontrollieren, ist er zu Dingen fähig, die normalen Menschen nicht möglich sind. *** Hypnose/Betörende Wirkung *** Weitaus höhere Intelligenz ** Präzise Kontrolle und Steuerungen sämtlicher Körperfunktionen: Des Weiteren kann er auch seine gesamten Körperfunktionen bis auf die zelluläre Ebene steuern. Dies ermöglicht ihm die absurdesten Fähigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel Fleischstränge aus seinem Körper auszufahren und wie Tentakel zu verwenden. *** Extreme Regeneration: Dio ist in der Lage, durch das Konsumieren von Blut eigene Wunden zu heilen, abgetrennte Körperteile nachwachsen zu lassen und sich selbst von tödlichen Wunden zu erholen. Selbst eine Enthauptung oder die Spaltung seines gesamten Körpers kann ihn nicht töten. *** Kryokinese: Indem er das Wasser aus seinen Gliedmaßen verdampt, kann er seine Körpertemperatur so tief senken, dass er andere Lebewesen durch Berührung binnen Sekunden völlig einfrieren kann. *** Vampiressenz ausstoßen: Dio kann seine Vampiressenz als konzentrierten Strahl aus seinen Augen ausstoßen und Feinden damit tödliche Wunden zufügen. *** Übermenschliche Stärke *** Übermenschliche Reflexe und Geschwindigkeit *** Spitze Zähne und Krallen *** Levitation Schwächen * Stand: Wie alle Stand-Nutzer nimmt Dio den selben körperlichen Schaden, den sein Stand erleidet. * Eigene Arroganz: Dass Dio seinen Hass nicht unter Kontrolle hat, ist kontinuierlich eine seiner größten Schwächen. Zudem unterschätzt er seine Gegner oft. * Sonnenlicht: Als Vampir bedeutet es den sicheren Tod für Dio, Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt zu sein. ** Feuer: Auch wenn Feuer ihn nicht direkt tötet, schwächt es ihn dennoch. * Hamon: Hamon schädigt Dios Körper, da es seinen untoten Mächten entgegenwirkt und ihn vor dieser Korrumpierung reinigt. Zitate Trivia * Dios Name basiert auf dem italienischen Wort für Gott (dio), der gleichnamigen Heavy Metal-Band DIO sowie dem Schauspieler Marlon Brando. Navigation en:Dio Brando pl:Dio Brando Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Möchtegern-Gott Kategorie:Besitzergreifer Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Tierquäler Kategorie:Hegemonial Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Verflucht Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Hybriden Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Totenbeschwörer Kategorie:Böses aus der Vergangenheit